The Last Straw
by AtmanNirvana
Summary: The darkness ruled the world and the Order had no other choice but sent someone to gain allies from the past. Harry took the task and a teenager Lucius was the target. Harrylu slash,rare pairing,SAVE UR EYES FROM IT,IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

1

'Harry, we can't go on like this anymore. Too many fellows died already. Remain are the ones who're either invalid or too weak to fight. But they're still strong if not getting stronger now and then. We've lost all our spies that we have no idea what their next move might be. We probably are on the losing side, Harry. It's a hard truth but we may have to live with it. ', said a disabled Arthur Weasley with deep angst. He had lost his left leg during the last battle and his both eyes were now as useless as decoration. Although it wasn't like he cared about such crap anymore as truly that was nothing comparing to his worst loss-the family. The Weasleys were once famous for being a large family, however all the senior Weasley managed to keep was an invalid daughter who's paralysed in bed with her life entirely relying on potions and charms.

'...I don't understand Mr Weasley, how could this happen? We've got everything done according to our plan. Voldemort, that bastard psycho just gains what he called satisfactory through dozens of killing and torture; he doesn't even plan or think. How come we end up like this when fighting with such a disorganised mad army? What's going wrong? I don't understand...I don't understand.' he couldn't help the depression in his voice at all. Growing up without a family, friends were all he got and now he had lost them all. The previous Gryffindor Triangle was nowhere to be found. His best mate, the intelligent witch, the fellows in the DA and the young Slytherin blonde, all gone. His new found friendship with the young Malfoy didn't even last for more than one single week, and right now, the Slytherin could no longer call him names or insult his other friends any more. The blonde was lying there peacefully with his soul in a different world.

'Harry, you are right that you know who is insane and disorganised, but the dark side does have a brain. Lucius Malfoy plays the role as their strategist, Harry. We've done all we can based on our plan, probably yes. However, our plan might not be tricky enough to challenge Lucius's sneaky tactics. Besides, you have no idea how many dark spells do the Malfoys possess and how much power does Lucius gain through the career of financial minister. We are losing both financially and strategically, not mention that we are currently suffering the lack of supporters. Lucius got them all by bribing and threatening.' He stated, on all ears to hear the young man's reaction. 'Harry, open the second drawer on the right, near the black vase. Remove the interlayer and spell to get rid of the charm. Have you seen a brown paper bag with a golden wax seal on top of it?' he waited until hearing the respond.' Dumbledore kept the bag there, announcing that will be our last hope when things go wrong. Open it.'

_Dear Order,_

_When this letter is unsealed, I will surely be died already. Honestly I have hoped that no one will have to read this. However,__as you are reading already, inside the bag may be the last straw to clutch at when hope is lost._

_The potion inside is called a timofuturus. The volume has been accurately measured, so the user of this will directly go back to 22 years ago which is before everything started. The user will have to try to gain as many fellows as possible, but the most importantly,__gain spies.__Timofuturus is very different to the time turner, the user does not go back as him or herself, but as their parent.__This is also a weakness of the potion that the user must not have born yet 22 years ago. The user may have to act as their elder generation instead of revealing the real identity. To make it clear, violating the past by showing the identity from the future is strictly forbidden. (It will be preferable if Harry's still alive,__considering back to that time__Mr. James Potter was very popular among students. )__The user may have 6 to12 years to get all preparation done before they reborn again, and then the potion worn off. The user shall remember all the memories even when he or she reborn as a baby several years ago. The future shall be changed through whatever happened in the past, please be aware._

_There are certain tasks that I particularly require to be done, including persuade young Lucius to join the Order, avoid Sirus__ Black__'s being arrested and prevent the death of original Order members as much as possible. Also, whoever the user of the Timofutrus will be, Mr Harry Potter should be born as Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans's son and in order to gain the specific power to defeat Voldemort, the poor boy may have to be marked again. But please make sure Harry will be br__ought__ up by __a wizard like his godfather__ or the Weasleys instead of Muggles._

_I wish you all have a bright future, and my other self may see you in the past. Thank you for your contribution._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'The last hope is to change the future from the past. I'm going to go back as James Potter, my father.' he let out a deep breath and continued,' Mr Weasley, you said that Lucius Malfoy is the brain of the dark side. I guess Dumbledore felt the same, 'cause he demanded to persuade Malfoy to join the Order.' He snarled coldly, his palm covered the eye. 'Ha, I highly doubt if it's possible, befriend Malfoy? That cold hearted bastard. How many members lost lives because of him?'

'Harry, remember that day when you first met Lucius in the bookshop? I called him Lucius instead of Malfoy firstly, didn't I? You won't believe me even if I tell you now. But Lucius used to be very different to his current self. Unlike Draco, Lucius was a very quite child, he didn't even talk much. If you've decided, then go back and view the truth by yourself then make the final judgment, will you? Life changes people, Harry. Don't let what you experienced in this time to fool your eyes.' he smiled a bit, a bitter smile. After all these dreadful months, he eventually found something to hope for, to pray for.

'Well, it's still insane. Truly my father hates Slytherins, how am I supposed to be friend one? Despite the fact, that I hate him to death myself. Anyway, I'm going and doing what I have to do, since we have no other choices.' he sighed, and turned to look at the senior Weasley who was like a father to him for all these years. The man was now reaching out for him, so he quickly stepped out to hold the hands in the air. It was time to say goodbye, even farewell. It might be the last time for him to see the Arthur Weasley of the time. Changing time from the past, Arthur wouldn't be the same either. No one could be certain about the future.

Arthur looked at Harry's direction with his useless eyes. 'I guess it's time to say goodbye, my boy. You might meet a younger version of me in the other world. But for now, Good luck Harry. Good luck and take care. You are always like a son to me. I, we will pray for you, pray for the future.'

TBC

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

2

'James, wake up! Hey, mate, you are seriously late! The new Gryffindor prefect cannot be late for the first day.'

'How naive of you of hopping that to work well, Remmy. Watch me.'

He felt like drown, he couldn't breathe anymore, oh god, oh woke up coughing his guts out.

'Sirus? Sirus!' Merlin, it felt so good to see his godfather still alive.

'Yeah, I know, I know, don't be like a drama queen. See? Remmy? That's how we deal with Jammey, clutch his nose, simple and effective.' Sirus Black showed a huge grin and lift the linens away, 'James, you'd Better be hurry if you don't want to be late for the first day school, five minutes left. Tik tok.'

Oh god, Merlin's beard, so he really was back to the past as his father,James Potter. Well, he ought to be hurry.

Entered the great hall, and seated by the Gryffindor table. Harry started to think about his life mission. Truly, it was fab to see everyone still alive and young, but he knew it wouldn't last long if he didn't try to concentrate. He turned in his seat to search for his aim. But the certain blonde didn't show.

'James, hi, what's the matter? You are practically spinning like a gyro. 'His later godfather, now the best mate asked.

Harry flushed a bit. God, what was he thinking about? He should have acted more like his father shouldn't him? Merlin, that was embarrassing...' I...I'm just a bit hungry, I guess.' he stared at the empty table,'where's the food anyway.'

'James, are you not feeling well? It's the first day, remember? Dinner's not going to be served until the new first years are sorted into their houses respectively. You are acting very odd today. You sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?' spoke Remus Lupin, the always careful, sensitive werewolf. Now these good characters became quite like a threat.

'Oh, no, sure, I'm fine Rem. I probably just slept too much.' he felt that his whole body went tense. Only several hours, his father's best friends began to consider his action as odd. And he didn't even find where the younger version of Malfoy Sr is, not to mention to befriend him. 'Sure, first day.' he will have to find some way to act more like his dad, right? And the only campus life of his father's that he could reference to was James making fun about Severus Snape. Well, his father may act somehow like Draco Malfoy, playboy style, for growing up in a family of great wealth and all. 'For the love of Merlin, oh dear sorting hat, please sort some lovely ladies to Gryffindor.'

'Not as if you really cared. You may plead for some sophisticated Quidditch player before the ladies. Lovely ladies are always after you regardless of their house name.' Sirus amusingly shrugged.

So he got the wrong image again? How could it be even possible for him to survive the six or balah balah year? How old was his father at the moment anyway? Oh god, he turned to the sight of Slytherin table again, where the hell is Lucius Malfoy? He scanned again and again, but he could only find the once famous greasy Severus Snape who seemed only shy and unconfident.

Was he really in the right time zone or not? What if he went to the wrong time? How could it be likely for him to change the dreadful future from a wrong past? How could he persuade Lucius Malfoy when the damn bastard wasn't even there? While he was lost in his hopelessly messy mind, the new first year entered the hall, leading by Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up to see the crowd and caught the sight of a quiet platinum blonde, with glowing porcelain skin, standing in the crowded mass. Being caught was also his breath.

The blonde boy was in a luxury black robe with a small silver snake clap on the collarbone. Unlike Draco, Lucius didn't gel his hair back, instead, he loosely tied his silky hair back into a shoulder length pony tail with a emerald green riband. The first year boy was curiously glancing around the hall with the spark of excitement in his silver blue eyes. His light pink lips curved up a little bit to form a damn gorgeous smile, a smile instead of the trademark Malfoy sneer. In spite of being a charming Malfoy heir, the boy was just as normal, quiet and sweet with that childish curiosity every child had. Surely this innocent angelic blond boy couldn't turn out to be the horrid death eater Lucius Malfoy he knew. Did Lucius Malfoy had a twin or what?

'Gorgeous isn't he? That's my eleven-year-old cousin, Lucius Malfoy. Bless him, he's really a sweetie. But unfortunately the poor lamb has got a very nasty family, highly grotty, monstrously evil. It's a shame that he may become a little filthy devil with angel face in the near foreseeable future. He'll be sorted into snake nest also.' whispered Sirus pitifully.

'Your cou...c...co...cousin? Malfoy?' Merlin's pink tights! So what? He was already shocked by what a good natured kid Malfoy used to be and his best mate was telling him the blonde was his cousin! 'No bloody way!'

'What's the matter James? The only Black in the lion house, remember? I'm a Gryffindor but still a Black. All pureblood are somehow related, check your blood line, he might be your cousin as well, just not as close.' his god father raised one eyebrow, dock the head to one side, 'Remus's right, you really are acting altre-weird today.'

'Well, you can't blame a starving man for losing his entire mind when seeing a Merlin forbid beauty.' he tried to act more reliable, he really tried. 'How do you know the boy won't be sorted into Gryffindor? You're a Black, but look where you are sitting.' he asked curiously, although he already know the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a famous Slytherin prince just as his son. He'll most definitely be sorted into the snake nest before the sorting hat even touches his smooth hair.

' Cause he'll be died for being a lion, a falcon or a badger. His filthy farther will practically torture and kill him without a blink. The doomed poor lamb.' Sirus shrugged again. 'You are the lucky one James, not all pureblood have a beloved family like you do. Seriously, my mother had been thinking about disown me for over a year since two years ago when I became a Gryffindor. The Malfoys can only be worse. Abraxas will absolutely give his son a good lesson, even probably the last lesson.'

Sirus became a Gryffindor two years ago? Oh, for the love of Merlin, he'd never thought that Lucius Malfoy was two years behind his father. That might be the reason why he never heard of James and Lucius being schoolyard archenemies.

The sorting ceremony started, and Harry noticed that the expression on Lucius's pale face suddenly changed. The boy was frowning, his hands into fists. The excitement in his silver blue eyes faded; instead, those eyes were filled with fear at present. When Professor McGonagall called his name, the blonde shivered quite visibly before he could let out a soughing 'here'. Sirus was right, the poor lamb was scared. God, even he started to feel sorry about the kid now. How could this be even possible?

TBC

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

3

The hat started singing, and then when it reached Lucius's blond hair, the crease on it seemed to frown.

_'Ah, a difficult one and oh I see, another young Malfoy. Very different to the previous ones though. You are quite a rebel under your cover. Indeed, that's truly brave for a Malfoy. Good, very good, finally here comes a promising wizard from the oldest noble pureblood family who doesn't embrace the decadent rules. Let's see, Gryffindor is truly a good place, my angel. You have a very pure heart young Mr Malfoy, that's rare and precious. You'll be a successful little bright lion with that nerve to revolt the rot rooted in the old custom.'_

Lucius started shaking, truly, Gryffindor would be his last choice, otherwise he'd suffer to death. 'Please' he murmured in his mind. 'Please, I'm not that brave for sure'

_'Ahem, let's see, definitely not a Huffpleff. How about a falcon? With the eye__s__ of oasis, the falcon be__come __the wisest god. You've got the potential, little one. You have got the talent that I haven't seen for ages. You'll be a great strategist in Ravenclaw. A sage they call. '_

He felt sick; he could sense the warm wetness stinging in his eyes. 'Please, please' he wispered, he pleaded. 'Slytherin, please. I don't want to die', he's too young for that; his life hadn't even started yet. 'Please...I'll die, I'll suffer...please. 'He was screaming in his mind, he'd kill himself if being sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Suicidal was better than being tortured to death. 'PLEASE'

_'Slytherin is the house suits you the least, kid. Your soul is too naive and pure for that place. But you'll be able to handle that with your intelligence as a falcon. Oh, don't cry poor thing. I can hear your soul sobbing. I'll sort you into Slytherin, dear, only because while you are still alive, there's hope. But don't forget your talent and the guts to fight against the rule, sweetheart. You should talk to the headmaster about your twisted family issue as well, and do not do anything stupid that doesn't suit you well. Don't cry, little one, hold your head up high and smile, SLYTHERIN!'_

' See, I'd said he would be in Slythein.' Sirus pat him on the shoulder and grinned.

'But the sorting hat doesn't normally stay for that long. Your cousin seems quite down.' Lupin whispered.

Harry turned to look at the blond, only to find the bitter smile formed to show his housemates. The blonde seemed quite sad actually, he looked as if he had just cried, except there was no line on his face. The silver blue eyes were slightly red. This boy had nothing the same with the Lucius Malfoy who he was familiar with, nor did the boy have anything in common with Draco, despite of the charming good look. oh no, that's too bad, how dare his sympathy suddenly came out against his own feeling?

TBC

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

4

'James, you heard that? Slytherin has got some new talented Quidditch player. They say some of the first year had done a marvellous job in their flying class.' Sirus grabbed potter's shoulder and caught up with his pace. 'Stressful?'

'No, why? We have new players too.' Harry argued. Learning the stuffs which he had once got through already was truly easy and quite likely, boring. Even potions couldn't be more challenging, you know, having Draco the potion prince as a personal tutor for three months did count for something. ' Or should I be worried? Are they really that good?'

' Not yet. But I'm sure my cousin Lucius will be their seeker as soon as he becomes a second year.' Sirus grinned playfully, 'According to your action previously, are you sure you can accurately catch a golden snitch instead of a blonde one by intention?'

' Hell, no! Merlin, Sirus what the hell are you talking about? Why should I be after your little cousin when I have Lily to be after for?' he palmed the eyes, awfully shocked by his godfather's gossip skill.

'Lily Whom? Not that bookworm Evans? I don't think so, when did you start to get a thing for her anyway? Never know you have any interest in arrogant gingers. Considering, you're always making fun of those Weasley boys, aren't you?' he frowned, showing a strange look. ' Are you serious? You and Evans? She's quite dull.' with that sentence, Sirus stuck his tongue out.

'She's smart.' Harry started to defend his mother, 'and beautiful' then the horrified image of a certain smart angelic blonde flew by in his mind, which caused him to shake his head empty wildly. ' And warm-hearted. Didn't I tell you guys about her, before?' Gosh, he really had messed up, didn't he?

' Nope, not at all, not even once and I won't consider her as warm-hearted. You didn't even lay your eye on her often enough for us to notice, unlike yesterday eyeing my cousin; I almost start to think you have a crush. Well, put aside the joke.' Sirus drugged him onto a batch, 'do tell, James? Are you seriously in love with her? When did it start? Does she know? Are you dating?'

Oh, so his parents weren't together yet, it wasn't a falling love at first sight? He had to get this covered, if his father showed no sign of falling for his mother, he should not show anything desperate, not yet. 'It's not like that, Sirus, you know Evans is the only beautiful girl in Gryffindor. We do not really have many choices if we want to taste something domestic.'

'Right there. That's more like the original you.' Sirus grinned and patted his back. ' Hey mate, you seek for your domestic treasure, I'll go spy on my cousin. Probably take some pics for some pocket money, in case my old mum decides to disown me. I'll see you around.' Sirus waved and turned away.

Harry walked around in the campus, thinking about the whole situation. Then it all turned to his mission, he'd try to befriend a young Malfoy who was two years behind his father, which compared to his real self was seven years younger. Also, he needed to start a romance relationship with Lily Evans, so that his own self could be born about seven years later. That was crazy. Not mention that befriend with a much naive version of younger Sirus and the future traitor Peter. And worse, dating his very own mother. Yuck, totally insane.

He suddenly felt like that he wanted to meet his mother, who was always elegant and perfect in his imagination. He walked around and saw a Ginger girl reading a heavy book under the tree. ' Hi, Evans.' he was nervous.

'James Potter? What do you want? You've never spoken to me before.' her tone was weird, if anyone can smirk and insult by the changing of tone, here you go. 'Why don't you find a book from the library and read. Your transcript didn't have a presentable look as I recall.' then she rolled her eyes,' Oh sorry for forgetting that quidditch is the only area you can manage to do well, which has no strict requirement of brain.'

What? What the bloody hell was that about? How come his father finally worked out with that...with someone who did not appreciate his hobby, his advantage. How come his mother turned out to be some silly girl who would actually insult him of being brainless? Oh god, there was no way for him to play his dad's role properly and date that arrogant damn girl. 'Oh, you have no idea, do you? Evans, being isolated and spending all day studying, and probably enjoying no social life at all. A real bookworm. How pathetic.' Sorry and bye.' he honestly had never planned of talking with his mum in such impolite way, but he couldn't help really. Got his glass back in place, he held his head up and walked away.

' Well, indeed you should feel sorry for wasting my time. Mr Potter' she stick her eyes to the book again.

'No, mine.' that was indeed a fucking waste of time. And beyond disappointing.

What was this world? Hell the worst bastard behaved like a little angel and the one who was supposed to be a healing goddess was a total annoying smart arse. Did he go to the right time zone or not? How come everything looked like in an entirely different dimension? Oh, Merlin told him that he wasn't a production of an accidental knocking out, was he?

'Don't let what you have experienced in this time to fool your eyes Harry.' said Arthur Weasley. Probably the past truly was that different.

TBC

****LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW X****


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

5

' Hey, James, mate, you look awful, what's the matter? I would have thought you might enjoy your date with our lady bookworm. ' Sirus Black wraped one of his arm around Potter's neck, using the rest hand to mess up his best mate's already messy hair.

'Ah, for the love of dearest Merlin, don't mention that again. Otherwise I'd probably get a nightmare.' Potter rolled his eyes to the ceiling, trying to wipe away the impolite memory out of his mind. He had got entirely no idea how his dad finally settled down with the girl who turned out to be his mother. 'I'll go flying for a while, wanna come? '

' Sure. Why not? Though I doubt you are anywhere near a good state to fly. Are you okay?'

' Okey Dokey. Come on, get a broom.' Well, at least he didn't have to associate with Evans on a daily base. Besides, his major task here was to grab a Malfoy into their fellowship. That was something which should be definitely kept in mind.

...

' God, that was nice. Whoever firstly use flying as a relaxing cure must be so bloody brilliant. ' He felt so much better, though slightly tired.

'Yeah, exactly.' answered Sirus Black. 'We should go back to the hall, it's dinner time already.'

Sitting in the Great Hall, Potter eyed around, and suddenly his good mood slid away. How could it even possible for him to get close to his target? Lucius Malfoy was two years under him, as well-behaved and quiet like an apartment cat. He couldn't just waltzed to the Slytherin table like a fool, and speak to the young Malfoy, could he? Certainly not. Or follow the blond Slytherin into his room like a pervert, using his cloak of invisibility. That must be so embarrassed. He felt headache now.

'James, are you alright? You look pale. Where did you two go this afternoon? Flying again?' asked Lupin. He knew his friend well, and the one next to him was surely in a negative state.

' Tired, headache, feel like crap. I'll go to bed directly after dinner.' He need to form a plan, a proper one, a plan wouldn't make him like a idiot or criminal. The Gryffindor and Slytherin house history just wouldn't help.

' Pity, you can't. Prefect's duty's calling.' Sirus said with a mouthful.

' Oh, fuck my life!' When could he be free enough to sit down and think about his dreadful plan then?

…

' Run, naughty ones, run. If I catch anyone of you, you'd lost your house loads of points.' Potter's in a terrible mood. He felt tired and his nerve was tense. It was a task that he could not risk to fail. However, nearly half a month past, he had got no access to Malfoy Sr.

He took out his wand and map…'Lumos. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'

TBC

********LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW X********


	6. Chapter 6

Well, thank u very much everyone. I do love having reviews, and I'm pleading for more.

_mrs. justenbeeebir123_

Yep, I know it's weird...I was just thinking about what a young Lucius Malfoy would be like oneday, and suddenly this odd fic was born. I'm glad you like though.

_sun sinangel_

Cheers for the review. The characters will get more association as the story goes.

_moonsnite_

Thanx for the review. I'm trying to keep the happy and cute form as long as possible, however Harry's task is really not a happy one.

**Declaim: The characters all belong to J.K. Rolling and the Harry Potter series. I solely write the story for fun/fan with no intention for any monetary gain.**

**Pairing: Harry and Lucius (rare pairing. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. KEEP YOUR EYES SAFE.)**

**Rated T for later association**

Under the dazzling light, names started to show up on the map. Potter quickly scanned the names around, feeling bored. Filch along with Mrs. Norris walked around the corridor like they always did. Professor McGonagall headed back from the classroom to her own quarter. Professor Slughorn was still inside the lab. He even saw a name of a Hufflepuff student remaining steady in the boy's loo without moving a single bit for a long time, probably suffering constant constipation.

He felt bored and irritated, trying hard to keep his eyes sticking to the names which made no difference to his task. Merlin, he wished he could quit. His own self was nearly twenty years old for goodness sake. Why on earth should he be in for this hide-and-seek type of game?

Suddenly, an unexpected name jumped out of Slytherin House in this unusual late evening, and attracted his full attention. 'It can't be Lucius Malfoy!' He suddenly felt the god had actually heard his mind talking. Here came the chance and he couldn't miss it.

With an unconsciously sneaky smile slowly formed on his face, Potter ran to where the name showed with full speed. He followed the name with non-stop, until he found himself standing outside the hospital-wing. 'Is the brat sick?' He grabbed the cloak of invisibility from the inner pocket of his robe and got himself covered. From the map, he could be sure that Poppy was not in there, so the young Malfoy didn't get into the room for professional medication support. Or maybe the boy did need one healer, but not knowing anyone was there. But after a glance at the watch, Potter eliminated the possibility. It was too late already, surely the blond snake knew the mediwitch wouldn't be in the healing quarter.

Potter quickly hid behind a stone pillar when the door opened again and the pale blonde quietly walked out on tip toes. The Malfoy heir looked around as if to make sure there was no one here before double-checked the small bottle of potion gripped in his left hand. That was when Potter decided to step out from behind the post.

'Good evening, Mr…Malfoy? May I ask the reason why you are hanging around in the corridor this late in the midnight?' Potter asked in a steady voice but forgot to hide the hatred for the adult version of Lucius Death-eater Malfoy properly, which made his voice sound haughty and vicious.

'I…' , the young wizard was obviously frightened for a second and couldn't form a completed sentence, but he quickly set himself back to the proper noble form with a tight grip. 'I'm sorry, sir. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I will go back to the house instantly. ' The boy finished the sentence with a nod to show the respect. 'Can I leave now? I swear it wouldn't happen a second time.'

Potter glared at the blond boy in front of him, whom seemed calm and well-controlled from either the expression or the voice. However, when he moved his glance to some lower part, he noticed that the boy's hands were tightly gripped into fists and were slightly shacking. He did scare the boy somehow. Then he turned the sight back to the silver blue eyes and the hatred in his heart slowly softened. This boy was not the Lucius Malfoy he knew, not yet, or possibly never would be. The blonde now standing before him was only a new first year kid, who was trying hard to keep the family's reputation by not showing too much improper emotion in front of a stranger. He had known Draco long enough to understand the Malfoy family rule. It must be very difficult for a scared child to control himself just because he was the heir of an old pureblood noble family. The boy was only eleven-year-old for lovely Merlin's sake.

He sighed and made sure the voice and emotion were both well-controlled before asking, 'May I have a look at the stuff holding in your left hand before I let you leave?'

Visibly, the boy shivered. His face went paler if possible. The silver eyes of his slightly filled up with trepidation. He lowered his glaze and hesitatingly opened his left palm to reveal a glass bottle with green liquid-a healing potion for burns and bruises. The young Slytherin bit his lower lip, saying nothing.

'Are you hurt somewhere?' he asked in a calm voice, being as kind as possible.

The blonde nodded then shook his head, avoiding the eye contact. Then he carefully looked up, pleading could be found in the silver blue eyes. 'Will you take points?'

'Well, I don't know. Probably I should, considering that's my duty.' He shot a glance at the boy, not surprised to see the boy being all nervous again. 'Or maybe not this time, if you answer my question. Now, tell me, what do you need a healing potion for? Are you hurt? If so, why don't you go and see Madam Pomfrey?'

'I…because I don't want anyone know. With the right potion, I'm capable enough to get it sorted.' The boy looked down, 'I can put the potion right back if you like. Would you please do not take the point? Otherwise everybody would know…please' Malfoy nearly lost his self-control.

'How did you get hurt? Fallen down to the floor? Potion accident? Tricks played by housemates?' but the young Malfoy simply kept shaking head. Then Sirus's comment about Abraxas Malfoy suddenly got into his mind, 'It's not a family issue, is it?' and this time, the boy remains silent and steady. 'Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?'

The boy nodded, 'I've handled it before. '

'Listen, I will let you go this time. But if it ever happens again, I may have to take points from you. 'He made a pause there, and steadied his voice to make it sounds more comforting, 'Keep the potion, go back to your room and rest.'

'Thank you, sir.' The boy bowed and started to walk away.

'Wait.' Then he saw the young Malfoy turned back with full alarm. 'Here's the deal, remember to inform me about how it goes on and we'll both forget what happened tonight. No point will be taken. As a prefect, I have the obligation to reassure students' safety. I'll see you around.' He saw the blonde smiled and nodded.

Good, now he began to like prefect's duty.

TBC

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR CONFUSED? PLZ REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. I need MORE REVIEWS! X**


End file.
